Meet the Newest Member of the Phantomhives
by LunaCrystalWolf45
Summary: This story is about Luna Eclipse an orphaned 10 year old girl who lost her parents, was kidnapped, experimented on, and now has the power to turn into a small purple dragon or a silver wolf. She manages to escape her captors and runs away to hide near the Phantomhive mansion. Warning: there will be spankings in this story, minor scenes of blood, and people being killed. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone and happy new year! This is going to be my first Black Butler fanfiction story cause I recently got into the series and I loved it. I'm going to write this story based on a Black Butler RP I'm in, it will be about Luna Eclipse a 10 year old orphaned girl who lost her parents, was kidnapped, and experimented on giving her the power to turn into a small purple dragon or a silver wolf and has a scar in the shape of the crescent moon with three stars which glows blue on the full moon. How will she escape from her captors and where will she go once she's free? You will just have to read to find out.**

 **I'm still just a beginner so go easy on me in the reviews. Also I had to redo this chapter completely do to several parts that I messed up by accident due to writing it at 1:30 am so please forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Black Butler nor do I make any money from writing this story. I only wrote this story for fun. I do however own Luna Eclipse.**

 **Warning: There will be spankings in this story so if you don't like it then don't read. In this chapter there will be a minor scene with blood or someone being killed. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a partly cloudy day with a chilly breeze, the sun peeking through the clouds on occasion to give some warmth on the ground below for a short while until eventually being covered by the clouds again. There was a big building in an abandoned forest on the outskirts of London with hundreds of guards surrounding the building holding guns while on look out to keep out trespassers. This place was known as the Lab House due to illegal experiments on kids and animals. A man in a white lab coat, blonde hair, blue eyes, and black shoes was walking towards a room with a sign that says "hybrid room" and walked inside. The room was dark so he turned on the lights so he can see, there was a big cage in the back of the room with what looked like a scared little girl. The girl had brown hair with black highlights, brown eyes, wore a pink shirt, a purple skirt, and had blue and silver shoes. This man walked towards the cage, grabbed a chair, put it in front of the cage, and sat down with a smirk.

"Ah, good morning little one, how are you feeling today?" The man in white said in an intimidating way making the girl whimper.

"I have a name Jake and it's Luna Eclipse. As for how I feel, that's obvious, I feel scared and want out of this stupid cage and away from you monsters." Luna said with a glare trying to hide her fear on her face.

Jake's smirk widened and wagged his finger at her. "My what strong words for such a little girl, but nothing you do will help because you are stuck here and will never leave." Jake said menacingly shaking the bars of the cage for effect.

Luna's glare darkened as she then turned into a silver wolf and scratched at the man's hands effectively hurting him to which he withdrew his now bloody hand. Jake stepped back a few steps away from the cage in case she tried anything else.

"Let me out of here you jerk! I will kill you for what you did to my parents and to me!" Luna yelled out at the man who merely laughed evilly.

"Ha! You should consider yourself lucky that I decided to spare your life you little brat! Besides you have the scar that will always bind you to me and this place. Even if you manage to escape you will always be my little pet no matter where you go." Jake said in a menacing voice causing Luna to whimper and lower her ears.

"I don't care if this stupid scar does bind me I will fight back for my freedom!" Luna shouted determined to escape from her prison.

With that said she then turned into a small purple dragon, took a deep breath, and blew very hot flames at her cage which melted the bars instantly. Jake was very shocked that his pet was able to free herself from her cage but quickly recovered from the shock and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Luna roared very loudly causing the room and the entire building to shake and flew after Jake, catching him by the back of his lab coat, and glared at him growling darkly while baring her fangs at him.

"O-ok please p-put me down and no one will get hurt." Jake said nervously hoping she won't go through with her threat.

"You will pay for what you did to my parents and to me with your life! Now die!" Luna roared in his face.

A few seconds later she threw him hard against the floor, pinned him to the ground, and started to tear him to pieces with her claws and teeth splashing blood on the walls and floor. Once she was done all that remained of Jake was his torn up lab coat, shoes, and limbs in a pool of blood. Luna cleaned herself from the blood that was on her claws and body then blew fire at a wall burning a hole into it and flew out into the chilly morning as fast and far as she could go not caring where she went as long as she was far away from the Lab House.

 *** Meanwhile at the Phantomhive mansion ***

"Ok Sebastian, what is on today's schedule?" Ciel Phantomhive said in a bored tone.

"Today you have some papers to finish for the Queen, paperwork for your company, and a new case the Queen wants you to solve is to rescue this girl named Luna Eclipse from the Lab House which is a place that deals with illegal experimentation on young kids." Sebastian said reading a list of things for Ciel to do.

"Hmph...just boring paperwork as always and what's this about a Lab House? I've never heard of a place like that before." The young earl said still bored but with slight curiosity.

"The Lab House is a building that has been taking young kids and animals and experimenting on them illegally. It's located on the outskirts of London so that's probably why you've never heard of it my lord." Sebastian replied to his master.

"Oh really? That is just sickening to hear that kids and animals are being experimented on like some lab rats. Sebastian this is an order! You are to-" But Ciel was cut off at the sight of a small purple dragon that flew across his window. "go check out what I just saw in the yard and bring it to me alive." Ciel said still shocked at what he saw.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said as he bowed slightly with his right hand on his chest.

The demon butler then left and went outside to find the small purple dragon. It didn't take long for him to find what he was told to look for as the poor thing was trying to hide from the demon hound, Pluto, who was barking at her. Sebastian quickly shooed Pluto away by throwing a dog treat into the distance, once the demon hound was gone the dragon landed on the ground clearly very tired from flying for a long time. The demon butler stood in shock as he watched as the dragon turned into a young girl who passed out from exhaustion, he carefully walked to her and gently picked her up then walked back into the mansion and back into the room where Ciel was waiting.

"What happened to the dragon I saw? And who is that?" Ciel asked his demon butler.

"You're looking at her, apparently this little girl can turn into a small purple dragon because when she landed on the ground she passed out and turned into the girl you see here in my arms. I unfortunately don't know who she is so I suggest that we wait until she regains consciousness." Sebastian explained to his master.

"Well put her on the couch for now, but once she wakes up I will ask her the questions I need answered." Ciel replied to Sebastion.

It was about several hours of waiting until the girl finally woke up, she yawned and stretched then looked around wondering where she was slightly nervous.

"Ah, good you're awake. Would you please care to explain who you are, where you came from, and why you were a dragon?" Ciel asked her who jumped slightly.

"Um...my name is Luna Eclipse sir, I'm a 10 year old orphan cause my parents were killed by these bad men who kidnapped me and took me to the Lab House to experiment on me giving me the power to turn into a small purple dragon and a silver wolf. They gave me this scar that is in the shape of a crescent moon on my back as their way of marking me as their pet. I was in that awful place for several months in a cage until I managed to finally be able to escape and now I'm here. So who are you two?" Luna explained her story to the young earl and the demon butler.

Both Ciel and Sebastian stared at her for a few moments in shock until Ciel cleared his throat. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive the earl of this mansion and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis, but at least you're safe now so you don't have to worry about going back to that God forsaken place. Unfortunately you cannot stay here because I am too busy to deal with the needs of an orphaned girl with powers, so I will have my butler call an orphanage to collect you." Ciel told the girl who started to tear up.

"NO! Please don't send me to an orphanage! I don't trust others anymore not after what I went through and besides who would want me with my powers and my scar? So please Ciel let me stay! I will do whatever it takes to earn my keep here by doing chores, helping out with whatever it is you need, but please don't send me away!" Luna cried out pleading to him with tears in her eyes.

"Master, may I have a word with you for a moment?" Sebastian asked his master who was about to say something.

"Fine, whatever Sebastian, just make it quick." Ciel replied in an annoyed voice.

Sebastian lead the young earl to an empty room so Luna won't be able to hear them and closed the door just in case.

"I suggest that we keep her for a couple of reasons, one is because of her powers which may prove useful for you, for example she can help Pluto out with guarding the mansion in either her wolf form or dragon form while you and I have to leave for a certain amount of time. Two, she's only 10 and has been through a lot in the last few months so I would advise that you reconsider sending her to an orphanage, sir." Sebastian explained to his master.

"Hmph...whatever but you are to be her guardian, Sebastian, and that is an order. You are to make sure she does her chores, keep her happy and safe, treat her with respect, try to be fatherly towards her since she needs an adult figure right now, protect her from any harm or danger, and punish her when she is bad. If she behaves and do her chores properly then I might consider getting adoption papers for you to sign." Ciel ordered his demon butler then smirked picturing the demon as a father.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said kneeling on one knee with his head bowed and his right hand on his chest.

The two then went back to the room they left Luna in and saw that she was hugging a pillow silently crying huddled in a ball on the couch. Sebastian gave Ciel a look that would make anyone shiver but Ciel just rolled his eyes and sighed then went to sit on his fancy chair behind his desk while Sebastian went over to comfort the crying girl by sitting next to her and rubbing soothing circles on her back while she got it out of her system. Once she was calm enough he told her what they decided and she immediately became happy and hugged him tightly.

"Yay! Thank you so much Ciel for letting me stay and having Sebastian be my guardian...now that I have a good look at you though you remind me of my daddy, Sebastian." Luna said poking his shoulder giggling.

"I do, do I? Well then since I am your guardian you can call me whatever you want, but I do have some rules for you to follow and if you break any of them you will be punished, do you understand me?" Sebastian told her with a firm voice.

"Well that's easy, I'm going to call you dad or daddy!" She smiled brightly but then her smile quickly turned into a frown at the mention of punishments and pouted. "Aww ok, I'm listening." Luna replied and got comfortable on his lap still hugging the pillow.

"Alright then, you are to do a set amount of chores and if you refuse or don't do it properly then you will be punished. No fighting, arguing, lying, attitude, whining, flying in the house in your dragon form, running, being rude, name calling, digging holes in the backyard, or breaking anything. You are to stay out of locked doors, ask for my permission or my master's permission to go outside or to town, don't track in dirt, and don't cause trouble or mischief." Sebastian paused for a moment to let everything he said so far sink in and then continued. "If you break any of these rules then I will punish you by either a spanking, grounding, timeout, toys taken away, privileges taken away, or no dessert." The demon butler finished explaining the rules and punishments to his new ward.

"Yeah, I understand and I will do my best to behave so I won't have to be punished which will be hard for me since I'm 10." Luna said poking the pillow she was hugging.

"Oh and one more thing, if you do behave for me and my master and do your chores properly then the young lord will consider getting adoption papers for you to be my adoptive daughter. You can still call me dad or daddy if you wish since that seems to make you happy. So, how does that sound miss Luna? Do you think you can handle this?" Sebastian said with a kind smile.

"That's awesome! I'm pretty well behaved when I'm focused on my chores so of course I will be able to handle this. I can't wait until you become my official adoptive daddy! This is so exciting!" Luna said excitedly and started to bounce up and down happily causing Sebastian to chuckle lightly.

"Alright well I've got to go and prepare lunch before Baldroy decides to use his flamethrower or dynamite again, so Luna please come with me you can help me with preparing the food." Sebastian told the young girl who nodded and followed after him to the kitchen.

Once the two were gone Ciel let his head fall on the desk and took a deep breathe then stared into space deep in thought. _'I hope this girl doesn't ruin anything important because if she does then she will be kicked out immediately. Broken vases or statues I can handle since Finny pretty much breaks anything he touches, Mey-Rin would almost always break many plates and dishes, and Baldroy seems to always blow up a hole in the wall in the kitchen...but not my documents or papers that is off limits and where I draw the line.'_ Ciel thought to himself.

 *** Meanwhile in the kitchen ***

"What are you talking about, Sebastian? I can cook up some lunch for the master just fine with my trusty flamethrower!" Baldroy said defiantly and brought out his flamethrower.

"Luna! Watch out!" Sebastian called out to the young girl who was closest to the stubborn chef.

Just seconds before the explosion the demon butler quickly picked up Luna and ducked behind a far away table protecting her from the blast. Once the smoke cleared Sebastian let go of Luna and glared at Baldroy who had a sheepish grin, poofy hair, and covered in ash.

"Oops, my bad! I can't seem to stop using that thing." Baldroy said scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"You best be on your way now Baldroy and please do try to stop using that flamethrower." The demon butler told the chef who simply grunted and then left the kitchen to do something else. "Alright then Luna, please wait for me at the door while I clean up his mess." Sebastian told her and she obeyed.

Several minutes later and she was called back in only to be shocked by how clean and spotless the kitchen looked as if an explosion never even happened here.

"Wow! How did you do that dad? This kitchen looks amazing!" Luna said looking around clearly amazed.

"I'm simply one hell of a butler, miss Luna." Sebastian said smirking with his eyes glowing bright red.

An hour later lunch was made, Sebastian had Mey-Rin bring in the drinks, Finny to bring in the food, and Baldroy to go and get Ciel for lunch. Ciel sat at his usual chair while Luna sat on the right side of him giggling and in a good mood.

"For today's lunch is something that miss Luna suggested to make, which is a chicken sandwich with tomatoes, mayonnaise, and lettace, a fruit parfait with apples, bananas, grapes, and vanilla yogurt, chocolate milk, and then for dessert is a small chocolate cake." Sebastian explained the menu to the young earl.

Lunch went by quietly and uneventful, Ciel enjoyed the meal and thanked Luna for the suggestion then excused himself to go back to his study and continue his paperwork. Luna asked for seconds due to the fact that this was her first real meal in months so Sebastian served her seconds and she ate it quickly managing to not get herself dirty. Once she was satisfied she helped clean up and put the dishes away surprising Sebastian by cleaning all of the dishes by herself in hopes of getting closer to the possibility of Sebastian adopting her. It took her about an hour to clean all the dishes with Sebastian keeping an eye on her just in case. When she was done she went to her room and took a nap until dinner was ready. The demon butler came in to check on her and to tell her that it was time for dinner but stopped at the sight of how Luna was sound asleep and looking as though nothing could wake her up. Deciding to leave her food on her nightstand in case she wakes up later in the night so she can eat, Sebastian quietly left her room and walked back downstairs smiling softly. Even though Luna was in a deep sleep she could sense the demon butler's presence and smiled in her sleep feeling happy knowing that she found a home and a new family.

 _'I think I will surprise miss Luna with some gifts so when she wakes up she can have new clothes and toys. Let's see if I go to the stores when they open then I will have enough time to get back here before she wakes up.'_ Sebastian thought to himself after he put Ciel to bed and wandered the dark halls of the mansion in the middle of the night.

 **Yay! Chapter 1 is officially done so I hope you all enjoy this new version and please review it makes me happy. I will post chapter 2 as soon as I can so please don't get upset if I delay because I do get busy or get hit with writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya everyone! I'm glad that this story is doing well so far it makes me happy knowing that people like my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Black Butler nor do I make any money from writing this story. I only wrote this for fun. I do however own Luna Eclipse.**

 **Warning: There will be spankings in this chapter so if you don't like it then don't read. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 2**

It's been a month since Sebastian was made the guardian of Luna and things have been going smoothly for her because she has been on her best behavior. There were only a few times her childish nature took over which earned her a few timeouts and two spankings. It was a sunny but chilly day and Luna was in a good mood playing with her favorite blue ball that her guardian got her and she was in her wolf form. Sebastian was told to watch her no matter what and to keep an eye on her just in case something went wrong, he chose to watch her from the top of the stairs.

"Hehe, this is fun!" Luna said happily chasing her ball after tossing it.

"Just be careful not to break anything or hurt yourself miss Luna, alright?" Sebastian told her in a cautious tone with a hint of a warning.

"I will be fine dad! And I won't break anything so don't worry about it!" Luna replied to him with a silly grin.

Sebastian just sighed and shook his head at her causing her to giggle. It was a few minutes later when she decided to try a new trick and then proceeded to kick the ball while running and at the last minute she hit it hard with her tail sending it flying. Luna watched as the ball zoomed across the lobby bouncing on the walls until crashing into a vase next to Sebastian. She quickly turned back into a kid stunned at the broken vase and scared at the glare he was giving her, he then grabbed the blue ball, put it in the toy room that Ciel reluctantly made for Luna, and quickly walked towards her.

"Eep...I'm sorry daddy! I was having too much fun and just wanted to try out this new trick!" Luna cried out near tears and feeling guilty for breaking the vase.

"I'm sure you are sorry, but not as sorry as you're going to be young lady." Sebastian said in a stern voice causing her to step backwards and covered her bottom with her hands.

"Noooo! Please daddy don't spank me!" Luna said now very scared and took another step backwards away from him.

"Well that is unfortunate for you because what you need and are going to get is a good sound spanking." The demon butler said firmly sealing her fate.

With that said he bent down to pick her up by her waist and tucked her under his arm then proceeded to walk to her room. Luna did her best to struggle out of his iron grip but to no avail then gave up and pouted the entire way to her room. Once they were in her room Sebastian closed the door and locked it then walked to her bed and put her down in front of him after sitting on her bed holding onto her wrist just in case she tried to make a run for it.

"Now before we start your punishment, tell me why you decided to try out a new trick inside without practicing outside first." Sebastian said in a stern voice.

"Cause it was cold outside and I didn't feel like going outside when it's cold. Besides I was being careful until I broke the vase." Luna said not looking at him but at her shoes.

"Well that is a poor excuse for what you did and you could have just gone outside in your wolf form since your fur would have kept you warm. Alright then let's get this over with, lay over my lap young lady. Also you will be getting a timeout after your spanking." Sebastian told her firmly.

"Aww man...no fair! I don't wanna get a timeout!" Luna shouted at him stomping her foot and pouting.

"Young lady, you are not to raise your voice at me otherwise I will add more to your spanking. Do you understand me?" Sebastian said in a stern tone.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. I just don't want a timeout." Luna said lowering her head still pouting.

"Unfortunately you will be getting a timeout so that you can think about what you did and why you got a spanking." Sebastian told her firmly.

He then let go of her wrist so that she could accept her punishment by laying over his lap willingly. Reluctantly, Luna obeyed him and went over his lap holding onto the sheets for dear life waiting for the first of many swats to land. She squeaked as she felt cool air touch her pale bottom as Sebastian pulled down her panties and lifted her skirt, she then quickly realized with fear that she was getting a bare bottomed spanking. Luna gasped at the first swat, more out of shock than pain, but closed her mouth to prevent anymore sounds from escaping. Sebastian quickly started to pepper her pale bottom, determined to teach her a lesson.

By the tenth swat she was sobbing and felt like her bottom was on fire, she was sure she was never going to be able to sit again. Luna was kicking her legs as tears fell down her face at the twentieth swat and risked putting her hand back in an attempt to cover her bottom but her hand was pinned to the small of her back and got two hard swats to each of her thighs for trying to stop her spanking.

Once her bottom was a nice shade of red, Sebastian decided that it was time to wrap it up so he tipped her forward so that he could get better access to her sit spots. He spotted a slipper on the floor next to him and picked it up while still holding onto Luna, he then tapped her sore bottom gently with the slipper to let her know the change of implements. Feeling something tapping her sore bottom she craned her neck to see what it was and paled at the sight of the slipper.

"Nooooo! Please daddy! Not the slipper! I'm sorry!" Luna begged her guardian with pleading eyes.

"It's almost over Luna, you will be getting 10 swats with the slipper, one for each year of your life." Sebastian said gently but firmly waiting for her to calm down enough so he can continue.

Luna whimpered but nodded that she understood and turned her head back clinging to the bed sheets. Once she calmed down he continued the spanking by aiming the slipper for her sit spots.

 _ **Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!**_

"Owwwwww! I'm sorry daddy! Owwww! I will never do it again! Owwww! I promise! Owwwww! Please stop! Owwww!" Luna cried out begging for it to end.

 _ **Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!**_

After the last swat Sebastian threw the slipper onto the ground and rubbed soothing circles on Luna's back to try and calm her down. She was crying her eyes out sobbing so much that her shoulders were shaking. It took a good 5 minutes before she was calm enough and was just sniffling, he then carefully pulled her panties back up and held her in his arms being careful not to let her very sore bottom touch anything.

"Alright young lady, why did you get this spanking?" Sebastian asked her the post-spanking question.

"I broke a vase while trying out a new trick with my blue ball inside." Luna said softly trying to ignore the inferno that was her bottom and the urge to rub the sting out.

"Yes that is correct, what will you do next time you want to play with your blue ball?" The demon butler asked his ward.

"Go outside to practice any new tricks and if it's cold I will practice in my wolf form so I can be warm." Luna replied to her guardian.

 _'I hope he doesn't remember that he told me that I would have to be in timeout once my spanking was over with.'_ Luna thought to herself.

"Alright then, now that your spanking is over I believe it's time for you to go to that corner for your timeout." Sebastian said as if he could read her mind.

"Aww man...I was hoping that you forgot about that daddy. Please don't send me to the corner, I've learned my lesson." Luna begged him with puppy eyes but it did not work on the demon butler.

"Sorry but I told you that you would be getting a timeout after your spanking and I don't forget things easily, young lady. Now I believe that you have a corner with your name on it and put your hands on your head. If I see you trying to rub the sting out or look out from the corner you will be given 5 extra swats. Do you understand me?" Sebastian told her firmly causing her to pout more.

He then put her down in front of him and pointed to the corner for her to stand in. She nodded with a pout then slowly walked over to it and put her hands on her head like she was told to do even though her bottom was demanding her attention. Luna stayed in the corner that felt like an eternity and she did her best to ignore her burning bum. Finally Sebastian told her that she could leave the corner after 20 minutes which she gladly did and ran over to him hugging him tightly.

"I really am sorry daddy for breaking the vase, do you forgive me? Please don't be mad anymore." Luna asked her guardian as she buried her face into his chest crying softly.

"Don't worry little one I forgive you and I'm not mad anymore, you have been punished and all is forgiven. Now why don't you take a nap while I prepare lunch for you, I can tell that you are sleepy so you should get some rest for now." Sebastian told her gently and smiled kindly.

Yawning and rubbing her eyes she nodded her head already falling asleep in his arms. Chuckling softly, the demon butler got up and gently layed her down on her stomach, then tucked her in and left her room quietly.

Sebastian came in to her room a couple hours later to wake her up so she could eat her lunch. Once she was done she was told that she was free to do whatever she wishes as long as it's nothing dangerous so she settled for drawing and coloring a picture for Ciel and Sebastian to show her thanks for taking her in.

Several hours later Luna finished her colored drawings and wrote a short thank you note next to it. Shortly afterward she lifted her head to the sound of someone moving around in her room. Scared and nervous she quietly reached for the emergency button that would alert both Ciel and Sebastian, then a few seconds later after pushing the button she felt two strong arms wrap around her and a strong hand covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. A split second later Luna's door opened and in came Ciel and Sebastian looking ready to kill but were stunned to see Luna being held hostage by a big man. Sebastian moved to try and save her but the man held a gun to her head.

"Unless you want me to blow her brains out I suggest that you stay put butler!" The man shouted at Sebastian.

Luna turned into her wolf form and bit his hand hard causing him to let go of her but as quickly as that happened another man appeared, grabbed Luna by the scruff, and put a muzzle on her.

"If you ever want to see her again then meet us at the abandoned forest with a case full of money!" The second man shouted while holding a struggling Luna.

Both men then jumped out of the window with Luna who was very scarred at being kidnapped for the second time and not knowing what was going to happen to her but hoping that Sebastian and Ciel would come to her rescue.

Back at the mansion Ciel was feeling both rage and conflicted, rage at the man for breaking into his mansion and conflicted about how he was starting to feel towards Luna. He would never admit it but he was actually starting to like her despite her childish antics on occasion. Turning his head he spotted the drawings Luna made for him and Sebastian and saw the note next to it. He ordered his demon butler to read the note and hand him the drawings.

"The note appears to be a thank you note from miss Luna showing her thanks for taking her in and giving her a place to stay. It also says that she considers you like an older brother but was too afraid to tell you in fear of being rejected by you. She's been trying to do her best in hopes of you getting those adoption papers for me to sign so that I can officially be her adoptive father." Sebastian read to him from Luna's note.

"She really thinks of me as an older brother?" Ciel said quietly to himself and looked at the drawings she made.

Luna drew a picture of everyone in the Phantomhive mansion together including Pluto with big words at the top that said "One big happy family." Ciel was shocked at how well done her drawing was and told himself that once he and Sebastian save Luna that he will get the adoption papers so that Sebastian could officially be her adoptive father. No matter what she will still be a pawn to him but he would never tell her that because her eyes always had a glimmer of hope, love, friendship, and kindness in them despite his own eyes showing only coldness, bitterness, rage, and hate.

 *** In the middle of the abandoned forest ***

Luna was being held hostage in a big cage in her wolf form all tied up with the muzzle still on her. She glared at the two men who just smirked evilly at her.

"What do you think she's worth, Jason?" The man who Luna bit asked his friend.

"I've got no clue Ted, but she is some sort of hybrid being able to turn into a silver wolf like that." The other man who put the muzzle on Luna replied.

"Well I'd say she is worth a fortune in the black market and that Phantomhive brat better show up with the money or she will be shipped to the black market." Jason said smirking.

" _Please hurry up dad and Ciel, I don't like it here and I hate being in this stupid cage...it reminds me of when I was held prisoner in that Lab House because I was kept in a big cage for months and I hated it so much."_ Luna thought to herself as she stared into the sky waiting for the young earl and the demon butler to rescue her and bring her back home.

 **Yay! Chapter 2 is done and this is the first time I'm able to post two chapters in a row and I feel happy about that! Ok then please review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hehe I left it at a cliff hanger so you will just have to wait and see what happens next in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone! I'm glad to see that the cliffhanger that I left in chapter 2 got some people excited and wanting more, it makes me happy knowing that this story is doing good so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler nor do I make any money from writing this story. I only wrote this story for fun. I do however own Luna Eclipse.**

 **Warning: This chapter only has spanking mentioned so if you don't like it then don't read. Also this chapter will have minor scenes of blood and someone being killed. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 3**

Luna was currently very scared and nervous due to being tied up, muzzled, and in a big cage. Once her kidnappers turned away she turned into her purple dragon form, breaking the muzzle and ropes, and started to bang against the cage bars. Ted and Jason spun around quickly to see their hostage free from her ropes and as a dragon which freaked them out for a moment.

"Dang it! Who knew that the brat could turn into a dragon as well! Grrr...this is bad!" Jason shouted clearly nervous.

"Rawr! Get me out of here or else!" Luna roared at the two men.

"I think it's time for you to take a little nap you brat!" Ted said holding a tranquilizer and aiming for the purple dragon.

The next moment Luna was shot with a tranquilizer causing her to fall asleep and turn back into a kid.

"Phew! That was a close one there! Thanks Ted, you saved both our butts. Now hopefully that will keep her down for at least a few hours." Jason said clapping his friend on the back.

"No problem Jason, how long will it take for the Phantomhive brat to get us the ransom money?" Ted asked in a bored tone.

"Well you don't have to wait long because that brat is here with his butler and the ransom money." A voice said behind them in a calm manner.

The two men spun around to see Ciel and Sebastian standing next to the cage that held Luna.

"Sheesh! You scared me kid! Don't do that because you almost gave me a heart attack!" Jason said with anger in his voice and clenching his fists.

"Hmph...that's nothing compared to what you will get for breaking into my mansion and kidnapping that girl in that cage. Sebastian this is an order, you are to kill those two and then save Luna!" Ciel ordered his demon butler.

"Yes my lord." Sebasitan said bowing slightly with his right hand on his chest.

The next moment Sebastian was in front of the two very frightened men with his eyes glowing bright red then he grabbed Jason by the neck and impaled him with his hand causing blood to fly everywhere then he did the same for Ted. Once the two men were dead Sebastian cleaned himself of the blood that got onto him then went over the cage Luna was in and with ease he ripped open the bars, bent down to gently pick her up, and then walked over to Ciel.

"How is she?" Ciel said looking at the sleeping girl.

"She appears to be knocked out from the tranquilizer, master." Sebastian replied to the young earl.

"Hmm...she will probably be out for several hours. Alright let's go back to the mansion, Sebastian." Ciel said calmly.

The demon butler then picked up his master and ran back to the mansion holding both Luna and Ciel with ease. Once they were back in the mansion Ciel told Sebastian to put Luna in her bed and stay with her until she woke up. Several hours later, Luna woke up feeling groggy and tried to remember what happened. Realizing she was back in her room she quickly turned her head around to look around and spotted Sebastian watching her from the back corner of the room.

"Ah, it's good to see that you are awake miss Luna. How do you feel?" Sebastian asked the young girl gently.

"Um...well it's kinda fuzzy but the last thing I remember was that I was in my dragon form and banging against the bars trying to break free when the next thing I know I'm knocked unconscious and then I wake up in my room with you here. I feel groggy but otherwise I feel fine, dad." Luna explained to her guardian.

"Well I have good news for you, those two men who kidnapped you will no longer be a problem ever again. If you're feeling groggy then it's probably from being tranquilized." The demon butler told his young ward.

Luna nodded then suddenly she tackled Sebastian and started to cry clinging onto him tightly. Slightly shocked but quickly got over it he held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back to try and calm her down.

"I was so scared daddy! I thought that I would never see you and Ciel again!" Luna cried out on his chest.

"Shhh...calm down, you're safe now little one. No one will harm you or take you away ever again." Sebastian spoke softly to her.

After about 5 minutes of crying Luna finally calmed down but refused to move from the safety of her guardian's arms.

"Luna, you have to let go of me eventually. I can't do anything with you clinging to me like this." Sebastian told the little girl who reluctantly let go of him.

"Um...daddy? Can I see Ciel please?" Luna asked shyly then noticed that her drawings and thank you note was missing. "Wait, what happened to the drawings I made and the thank you note?" Luna asked worried.

"First of all, yes you may see the young lord and secondly, your drawings and thank you note are with him. He and I saw them on the floor shortly after you were taken away by the kidnappers. Alright then, take my hand little one and I shall take you to him." Sebastian told her then held out his hand for her to take.

Luna nodded then took his hand and was led to Ciel's study where he usually likes to be when he is working on paperwork or thinking. Sebastian knocked on the study door and entered once he heard Ciel say "come in."

"Master, I believe miss Luna has something to say to you." The demon butler said as he let go of her hand.

"Ok, what is it? I'm very busy here so make it quick." Ciel said in a bored tone with a hint of annoyance from having to stop.

"Um...well...I was wondering what you thought of the drawings I made and the thank you note, sir." Luna said nervously blushing and looking at her shoes.

"Oh, I thought they were well done for someone so young and as for the thank you note, I appreciate it that you have been doing your best to behave. So as a reward, I got the adoption papers and all that is left is for Sebastian to sign it and for you to sign it." Ciel told the little girl who smiled happily.

"Yay! Thank you so much Ciel! I won't let you down!" Luna said bouncing up and down happily. "Does this mean my name will change?" Luna asked Sebastian tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, your name will be Luna Eclipse Michaelis since my last name is Michaelis." The demon butler explained to her.

"That's going to take a while to get used to." Luna said saying her new last name in her head over and over.

Sebastian chuckled at her reaction, then went over and signed the adoption papers once Luna was done signing it. The next moment he was tackled by Luna who hugged him tightly smiling happily then she went over to hug Ciel much to the amusement of the demon butler causing the young earl to glare at him without Luna seeing the glare.

"I finally have a family and I'm so happy! Yay!" Luna said happily then bolted out of the room forgetting that she was not allowed to run in the mansion.

 _'She is going to be a handful for me...probably worse than master.'_ Sebastian thought to himself and sighed.

"That was very kind of you master, you made her very happy." The demon butler told his master.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it got it? I only did that so that she could be safer and besides if I sent her to an orphanage it would ruin my name and make me look like a cruel person to kids. This is an order Sebastian, you are to care for her like any father would for their daughter. Now if you will excuse me I have some paperwork to finish." Ciel said as he went back to his papers.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian replied by kneeling on one knee and bowing slightly with his right hand on his chest.

He then left the study in search for his newly adopted daughter who was currently in her dragon form flying around outside happily. Pluto was watching her fly barking at her, then went quiet as Sebastian glared at him.

"Luna please come down here, there is something I need to discuss with you." Sebastian called out to her.

The purple dragon did a few more tricks in the air then landed in front of the demon butler and turned back into a kid.

"Yes daddy? What is it?" Luna asked her newly adoptive father.

"You are not to run in the mansion young lady, but since you are in a good mood from being adopted by me I will let you off with a warning. The next time you run inside the mansion you will be sent to the corner for a timeout, do you understand?" Sebastian told the little girl.

"Oops, I'm sorry about that daddy, I was just so happy that I finally got a family that I ran from the study to go outside. I will try my best to remember not to do that again cause I don't want to get a timeout." Luna said trying to look innocent.

"Well you better remember because if you forget then you will be facing the corner. Now come with me, it's time for your bath little one." Sebastian said holding out his hand.

"But I don't want a bath daddy, I'm not that dirty." Luna said pouting and crossing her arms.

"If you take your bath without a fight then I will let you play with some bath toys, does that seem fair?" Sebastian told her patiently.

"Hmm...ok that seems fair enough, but can you carry me to the bathroom, please daddy?" Luna said holding out her arms to be picked up.

"Alright, I can do that." The demon butler said and picked her up.

He then took her back inside and headed for the bathroom, getting the towels, soap, bath toys, and fresh clothes for her. Once that was all done he put her down, turned on the warm water until the tub was full enough, and told her that he will be by the door in case she needed him and closed the door to give her some privacy. Luna got undressed and climbed into the tub full of warm water, she sighed happily enjoying the warmth of the water. She bathed herself and then played with the bath toys Sebastian left for her for a bit while splashing water and giggling.

"Don't make a mess in there Luna and don't splash the water." Sebastian called through the closed door in a firm voice shocking her.

"How does he know when he's out there and I'm in here?" Luna mumbled to herself.

"I have ears young lady so I can hear what you're doing in there, plus my hearing is very good so don't mumble like that because I can hear you easily." Sebastian replied to her.

"Eep...fine I won't splash the water." Luna said with a bit of an attitude and rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to come in there and give you a spanking young lady? Because if you keep up that attitude then that's exactly what you will get, so I suggest that you stop it at once. Oh and don't roll your eyes at me." Sebastian said sternly causing Luna to whimper at the threat of a spanking.

"No! I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean to give an attitude and besides how did you know I rolled my eyes when you can't even see me?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"I'm used to hearing an attitude from the young lord and he would almost always roll his eyes at me." The demon butler explained to her.

"Oh...ok, well I'm done with my bath so I'm going to get dressed now." Luna replied to him.

She then got of the tub, drained the water, and put the bath toys away then she cleaned up the water she splashed onto the floor, dried herself then brushed her hair, and got dressed into her fresh clothes. Shortly afterward she opened the door and spotted her father on the left side of the door.

"Did you clean up the water you splashed?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, I did and I'm sorry about that." Luna said shifting nervously while lookng down at her shoes.

"It's alright little one just be careful next time, ok?" Sebastian told her gently but firmly.

"Ok, I understand, well I'm going to go into the toy room and play for a while until dinner." Luna said smiling and went over to hug him then walked to the toy room.

 _'I may be a demon but there is something about her that makes me feel...caring towards her.'_ The demon butler thought to himself then walked towards the kitchen to make dinner knowing that Baldroy would destroy the kitchen yet again with his flamethrower or dynamite.

 **Yay! Chapter 3 is done, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review it makes me happy. I'm thinking of writing 2 or 3 more chapters depending on how many reviews I get. I will be working on chapter 4 as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone! Sorry for the wait I was hit with writer's block, but I'm back now and ready to continue my story. Also I plan to have Sebastian tell Luna that he is a demon since he has adopted her and he feels that she has a right to know what he is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Black Butler nor do I make any money from writing this story. I only wrote this story for fun. I do however own Luna Eclipse.**

 **Warning: This chapter will have spankings in it so if you don't like it then don't read. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next day was a nice sunny day and it was chilly when the wind started to blow. Luna was outside playing with Pluto in her wolf form and Sebastian was on the porch watching them when a black cat walked by causing the demon butler to pick up the cat and hold it. Sensing the cat both Luna and Pluto started to bark at the cat scaring it away much to Sebastian's annoyance. Deciding to take a break from playing with Pluto, Luna rested next to Sebastian laying down still in her wolf form so that she could stay warm in the cold breeze.

"Luna, may I ask you something? There has been something on my mind since last night." Sebastian asked the little girl.

"Sure daddy, what's up?" Luna replied to her father.

"Well first of all, can you keep a secret?" He paused for minute and seeing her nod he continued. "I'm what you call a demon and don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or anything." The demon butler told his daughter calmly.

"Really? So that's how you are able to hear me mumbling through the door and do everything so neatly and fast. That's really cool daddy! Don't worry I'm not afraid of you for being a demon." Luna said happily smiling.

"Thank you Luna, I appreciate that. My second question is how did you get your name?" Sebastian asked her kindly.

"I was born on the full moon, that's why my name is Luna Eclipse. Hey daddy, can I get some ice cream please? I've been good so far, so pretty please?" Luna begged with puppy eyes in her wolf form which made her look even cuter.

"No, sorry but you will have to wait until after lunch for some ice cream, Luna and I don't fall for the puppy eyes either so nice try." Sebastian replied to her firmly but gently.

"Aww man...no fair! Lunch is hours away and I really want some ice cream!" Luna shouted at him with a whine in her voice.

"I said no and that's final young lady, now stop whining." Sebastian more firmly standing up and crossing his arms.

"I wanna have ice cream!" Luna cried out having turned back into a kid while throwing a tantrum.

"Luna Eclipse Michaelis! I told you to stop whining and now you are throwing a tantrum! If you don't stop this instant you will be getting a spanking with the hairbrush young lady!" Sebastian scolded her.

She then proceeded to stomp her foot, stick her tongue out at him, and started to go on a full blown tantrum kicking and screaming. Getting irritated very quickly at his daughter's tantrum, he sighed shaking his head, then grabbed her arm, turned her to side, and smacked her bottom hard 5 times to get her attention which worked. Luna yelped with each swat and sniffled then she quickly realized that she was about to get a spanking and started to squirm her way out of her father's iron grip on her arm.

"I did warn you young lady and now you are going to be punished for throwing a tantrum and sticking your tongue at me." Sebastian said in a stern tone making Luna gulp nervously.

With ease, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder then proceeded to walk back inside heading towards Luna's room. He picked up a hairbrush in the bathroom causing Luna to pale and get even more nervous knowing that if the slipper hurt from her last spanking then the hairbrush would hurt a whole lot more. Once they were in her room, Sebastian closed the door, locked it, then walked to her bed and sat down after putting Luna down in front of him. Luna suddenly found her shoes to be more fascinating at the moment not wanting to look her father in the eyes. Sebastian gently held her chin and lifted her head up so that she would look at him.

"Luna Eclipse, tantrums are not allowed here and neither is sticking your tongue out at me or anyone for that matter because it's very rude and disrespectful. You will be getting 10 swats with the hairbrush, one for each year of your life, for sticking out your tongue, and you will be getting 20 swats with my hand for the tantrum. After your spanking you will stand in the corner for your timeout for 20 minutes and you will have to wait until after dinner for the ice cream instead of after lunch. If you throw another tantrum you will get doubled the amount of spankings and you will be grounded for a week, do you understand me young lady?" Sebastian told her firmly with a stern tone.

"Yes sir...I understand, but I don't wanna get a timeout or a spanking." Luna said pouting.

"This is not something you can get out of, because what you need and will get is a bare bottomed spanking and a timeout so that you can think about what you did. Now come here and lay over my lap, Luna." Sebastian said sternly.

"Nooooo! Please daddy! Not on the bare! I don't wanna get a bare bottomed spanking!" Luna cried out looking at the hairbrush warily as if it were evil.

"Too bad, now come here before I make you and if I have to do that then it's going to be worse. I'm going to count to 3 and if you're not over my lap before I get to 3 then you will be one very sorry little girl." Sebastian said holding up 3 fingers.

"One." The demon butler said starting to count holding up one finger.

"No daddy! Please don't do this! I'm sorry!" Luna begged trying to get out of it even though she knew her bottom was toast.

"Two. I'm serious young lady, now come here." Sebastian said as he held up two fingers.

Whimpering, Luna slowly started to shuffle over to him.

"Thr-" Sebastian never got to finish saying "three" because Luna quickly got over his lap not wanting to add to her spanking.

The demon butler then proceeded to bare his daughter's pale soon to be red and sore bottom. Luna whimpered as she felt the cool air touch her bottom then she squeaked as she felt the first of many swats fall down. Sebastian started peppering her upturned bottom causing it to turn from pale to pink to red. For Luna she felt like this was taking forever and that her butt was on fire, thinking she would never be able to sit again. The swats kept raining down, by the 10th swat she was sniffling and by the 15th she was sobbing until the 20th swat landed hard causing her to yelp loudly and crying hard. Sebastian got the hairbrush and gently tapped her bottom with it letting her know that it was time for the last part of her spanking. Feeling the cool touch of the hairbrush she whimpered knowing that it will hurt much worse than the slipper.

"Alright Luna, this will be the last of your spanking and then it's over and done with." Sebastian told her gently but firmly.

Seeing her nodding slowly he then tipped her forward so that he could get her sit spots and then raised his hand holding the hairbrush high and brought it down hard with a loud smack. Luna cried out loudly at the first swat but clung onto the sheets for dear life hoping it would end soon. Ten hard swats with the hairbrush later and she was a sobbing mess, she didn't realize that the spanking ended until a few minutes later feeling soothing circles being rubbed on her back and hearing her father trying to comfort her. Once she was calmed down enough he pulled up her panties causing her to hiss with discomfort and held her for a few minutes.

"Ok Luna, go stand in the corner with your hands on your head and stay there until I tell you to leave. No rubbing or looking out because if you do then you will get a repeat of this." Sebastian told her firmly.

"I don't wanna stand in the stupid corner!" Luna cried out then covered her mouth realizing her mistake.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he quickly swatted her bottom 5 times for her little outburst which made her yelp and pout then put her down in front of him and pointed at the corner.

"That was for your little outburst young lady, now go stand in the corner with your hands on your head like I told you to and think about why you got this spanking and are being put in timeout." Sebastian said sternly still pointing at the corner.

Pouting she slowly shuffled towards the corner and put her hands on her head sniffling wanting to rub the fire out of her butt. For Luna she felt like it was an eternity and the longest 20 minutes of her life until she was finally let out from the corner. Sebastian held her close telling her that he forgave her and that everything was to be forgotten.

"Alright then, how about you take a nap while I prepare lunch? Don't worry no one will kidnap you this time." Sebastian said noticing her nervously glance at the window.

"Ok daddy, a nap sounds nice and this time I plan to wake up without being kidnapped." Luna said then hugged her father.

She then lay on her stomach under her sheets while Sebastian tucked her in, then he left and quietly closed the door. Once he was out of her room he went over to check in with Ciel in his study. Before he entered he knocked on the study door and hearing his master say "come in" he went in.

"Is there anything you need, master?" Sebastian asked the young earl.

"I would like some tea, Sebastian. Also, it was kind of hard to focus on my work when I hear Luna's loud crying, what did she do this time?" Ciel said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes my lord." The demon butler said bowing slightly with his right hand on his chest. "Well she threw a tantrum when I told her she could not have ice cream before lunch then she stuck her tongue out at me. I did warn her that I would spank her if she continued the tantrum but she ignored me and continued, so I took her to her room for a good sound spanking. I used a hairbrush towards the end of the spanking since I used a slipper last time, then I sent her to the corner for a timeout so that she could think about what she did. Also she is currently sleeping on her stomach for a nap." Sebastian explained to his master.

"Ugh...she may be 10 but she has to learn to behave more often, especially since she lives in my mansion now. Sebastian, this is an order, I want you to take her to me once she wakes up from her nap so that I can punish her as well. I will not tolerate tantrums in my mansion no matter what and I want her to know that I do not accept this kind of behavior from her." Ciel told his demon butler.

"Yes my lord, consider it done." Sebastian said kneeling on one knee and put his right hand on his chest.

"Alright you can go now, oh and get me something for my headache. Luna's loud crying gave me a headache and I can't concentrate on my work." Ciel said tiredly rubbing his temples.

Sebastian then left the study and headed towards the kitchen only to find it a mess yet again thanks to a certain chef who looked sheepish scratching his head. The demon butler sighed then glared at said chef making him feel uneasy, but he cleared his throat and attempted to explain himself for the umpteenth time.

"Oh hey there Sebastian! You see I wanted to speed up lunch by using dynamite but it would seem that it exploded, my bad!" Baldroy said smiling with a goofy grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Baldroy, how many times have I told you to not use dynamite or your flamethrower for cooking?" Sebastian asked the chef with a mix of annoyance and sternness.

"I don't know, a lot maybe, but I can't help it. All I know is trying to go fast from when I was in the army." Baldroy replied to the demon butler looking away.

"Well I want you to go check on Finny and Mey-Rin while I take care of lunch and clean this up." Sebastian told the chef.

"Fine, I'm going. I just hope those two haven't destroyed or broke anything yet." Baldroy said as he left the messed up kitchen.

It took Sebastian 5 minutes to clean up the kitchen with his demon powers. Satisfied with his work he then proceeded to make lunch for Luna and Ciel as well as Ciel's tea and something to help ease his headache. After about an hour later Sebastian went back to his master's study with his tea, something for his headache, and his lunch on a food cart.

"For lunch I've made a ham sandwich with tomatoes, pickles, and lettuce, earl gray tea, a salad made from fresh vegetables, and I made a chocolate cake with fresh strawberries and whipped cream for dessert. As for your headache I made an herbal tea that specializes in pain relief. I hope this is to your liking master." Sebastian explained to the young earl.

"It all looks good Sebastian, thank you. Once I'm done with my lunch I want you to check on Luna to see if she is awake yet, but if she is not then wait until she does wake up." Ciel said as he paused his work to eat his lunch.

"Of course master, if I couldn't make a lunch or a pain relieving tea for my master then what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian said smiling.

Sebastian then left the study to check on his sleeping daughter. Once he entered her room he saw that she was still asleep, but he quickly noticed that she was starting to wake up so he went over to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder letting her know he was there. Luna slowly opened her eyes and yawned then stretched and sat up but yelped once her sore bum hit the soft mattress much to her father's amusement.

"It's not funny daddy! My butt still hurts!" Luna cried out at him playfully throwing a pillow at him which he caught.

"Whatever do you mean little one?" Sebastian said in a mocking way but playing as well.

"Don't mock me! It's not nice!" Luna said as she tackled him.

"I was not mocking you. Well since you are awake I have something to tell you." Luna got down and stood in front of him. "The young master has requested for you to come see him in his study once you were awake and that I was to bring you to him. Afterward you can have your lunch, alright?" Sebastian explained to her causing her to pale slightly and feeling nervous.

"Aww man...fine I will go and ok I can wait until then for my lunch, daddy." Luna said with a pout.

Sebastian then took her hand and led her to Ciel's study knowing that he was done with his lunch by now. Once the two entered the study, Sebastian was told to take the dishes back to the kitchen while he dealt with Luna making her gulp nervously. The demon butler bowed in respect and left with the food cart of dishes to take them to the kitchen.

"Luna Eclipse Michaelis, your father told me about how you threw a tantrum over some ice cream then you stuck your tongue at him and that is not acceptable behavior no matter what in my mansion, do I make myself clear?" Ciel scolded the little girl.

"Eep...yes sir, crystal clear and I'm really sorry about that. Please don't punish me, daddy already spanked me then put me in timeout." Luna said slowly starting to back away while glancing at the door.

"Don't even think about running from this room, Luna Eclipse!" The young earl yelled at her once he noticed her trying to get out of the room. She instantly stopped in her tracks then looked at her shoes which suddenly seem very interesting at the moment. "I'm aware that Sebastian already punished you, but he punished you as your father. I plan to punish you for being disrespectful in my mansion, so your punishment from me is extra chores for a week. This means that you are to clean your room, make your bed, clean the dishes, clean an extra room for each day of the week, and take out the trash. If you complain even once or refuse to do them then I will have Sebastian give you 5 swats and a 5 minute timeout, do you understand me? Oh and consider this as being grounded for the week, Luna Eclipse." Ciel told her firmly with a stern tone.

Luna opened her mouth to protest against it but was quickly stopped by Ciel putting up his hand and he narrowed his eyes at her which made her feel smaller. She looked at the floor wishing it would just swallow her up as she pouted crossing her arms.

"Yes sir, I understand." Luna said gloomily.

"Good, now I want you to start your extra chores tomorrow since you've been punished already today. Go wait for your father in your room, Luna." Ciel told the little girl.

Luna nodded then left his study to go to her room and pout more. Sebastian came in a few minutes later to give his daughter her lunch, which she ate quickly since she was very hungry.

"The young master told me about your extra chores as punishment and I agree with him on this, don't give me that look young lady you deserve it." Sebastian said after Luna was done eating.

"It's still not fair even if I deserve it, daddy." Luna said as she hugged her pillow.

"Well this will be over before you know it, so don't think about it too much, alright?" Sebastian told her gently.

"Ok, I won't and besides if I do a good job then maybe Ciel will forgive me." Luna said hopeful.

"Maybe, but we shall see until you are done with your extra chores." Sebastian said then looked down to see his daughter laying on his lap hugging him.

"I've grown used to you cleaning my room and making my bed so this will be a bit weird for me to do but I know I can do it if I'm focused enough." Luna said as she clung tightly to her father.

"I believe you will do a good job little one, you just have to believe in yourself." Sebastian said trying his best to comfort her.

"Thanks daddy, that means a lot to me." Luna said smiling.

"You're welcome little one, if I couldn't comfort my daughter then what kind of father would I be?" Sebastian said making her giggle.

Sebastian let Luna stay on his lap for a while longer until he noticed that she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Smiling slightly, he carefully got up and put her in her bed so that she could sleep some more. He quietly left her room and closed her door taking the food tray with the dirty dishes back to the kitchen.

 **Yay! Chapter 4 is finally done and I plan to end this story after at least 2 more chapters and a little surprise for the last chapter, so you will just have to keep reading to find out what I have planned. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. I will post chapter 5 as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya everyone! Welcome back to this story and I hope you all are liking it so far. For anyone who is not sure what the time line is in this story, allow me to explain. In chapter 2 I put how it's been a month since Sebastian was made Luna's guardian and as far as this chapter goes it is now the next month so basically 2 months has passed. I hope this clears any confusion just in case.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Black Butler nor do I make any money from writing this story. I only wrote this story for fun. I do however own Luna Eclipse.**

 **Warning: there will be minor spankings in this chapter so if you don't like that then don't read. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 5**

Luna was sleeping in her bed on her stomach since it was still sore from her spanking yesterday. She was in a deep sleep when her father came in to wake her up and open the curtains letting in the morning sunlight. Luna groaned at being woken up and curled up into a ball under the warm covers away from the bright light.

"Ugh...five more minutes daddy...I don't wanna get up. Too sleepy and comfy to move." Luna said half asleep.

"I'm sorry but you are to wake up right now so you can get dressed and eat breakfast then do your extra chores as punishment for being disrespectful in the mansion. I also have orders from the young master to keep an eye on you to make sure you do your extra chores and if you don't do them or start to complain about them then I am to punish you with 5 swats and a 5 minute timeout." Sebastian explained to the little girl.

"What? Aww man...no fair! Hmph...fine, I'm going." Luna said in a grumpy voice while pouting.

"Luna Eclipse Michaelis, don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young lady." Sebastian scolded his daughter lightly.

"Eep...yes sir, sorry daddy." Luna said apologetically.

"Good, now I want you down in the dinning room in 20 minutes which gives you enough time to clean your room, make your bed, and get dressed." Sebastian told her while looking at his pocket watch.

"Yes sir." Luna said gloomily.

The demon butler then left her room and went to go prepare her breakfast knowing that a certain chef would try his usual attempt at making food. Sighing to herself she got dressed in a light purple shirt with a red flower and a pink trim, a dark purple skirt with a matching red flower and pink trim, white socks, and blue shoes with silver stars. After getting dressed she cleaned her room by putting away her toys and clothes, then went to make her bed. She was done in about 15 minutes, but before she went downstairs for breakfast she stopped to look out the window and stared at the sky for a few moments realizing that tonight was the full moon and that her scar would start to glow blue.

 _'Tonight is the full moon, I was able to hide my scar from daddy and Ciel last month and I hope I can hide it again this month. I'm not sure what they would think of me when they see my scar glowing blue...I myself am not entirely sure why it does that cause I keep turning into my dragon form to fly to the roof and then turn into my wolf form to stare at the full moon for a few minutes until I fall asleep...but how do I get back into my room the next day? It's so confusing to me and it bothers me that I don't remember much."_ Luna thought to herself not realizing that she took too long to go downstairs due to being deep in thought.

"I do hope that whatever it is that you are thinking about is not more important than doing what you are told to do young lady." Sebastian said from behind her making the little girl jump in surprise.

"Eek! Daddy! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" Luna cried out at him holding her chest from being scared.

"My apologies Luna, but I came up here wondering why you are taking so long when I specifically told you to come downstairs in 20 minutes and it's already been 25 minutes. Care to explain yourself young lady?" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well you see I really was going to head downstairs like you said, but I stopped cause..." Luna paused not wanting to tell her father the truth in fear of what he would think.

"Yes? Please do go on, I will not say or do anything unless you tell me what you were doing that caused you to delay for 5 minutes." Sebastian told her patiently.

Taking a deep breath she got all her courage and decided to tell her father the truth while looking at her shoes. Once she was finished the room was silent for a while making her fidget a bit nervously.

"You have nothing to fear little one, neither the young master or I will ever think differently of you. If you like, we can go to him after breakfast so that you can feel better. Don't worry I won't let him do anything to you, Luna." Sebastian said in a calm voice making the little girl relax a bit.

"Ok, thanks daddy for helping me feel better." Luna told her father with a small smile then hugged him tightly shedding a few tears.

"It's quite alright little one." Sebastian replied to her rubbing soothing circles on her back until she was completely calm again.

After calming down Luna walked downstairs and went to the dining room to eat her breakfast which was pancakes with syrup and strawberries, orange juice, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Luna ate her breakfast with glee even though she got her face covered in syrup much to her father's amusement and her cleaned her face up. Once she was all done with breakfast she took her plates and cup to the kitchen and started to clean her dishes and the other dishes that were in the sink. It took her 30 minutes to clean it all up since there was not that much to clean, then she went to an extra room and started to clean it like she was told to do which took her 15 minutes to do. Feeling satisfied with herself she left the room in search for her father who was cleaning the library.

"Daddy! I'm all done with my extra chores for today!" Luna shouted happily as she tackled him from behind.

"Oh really? Did you forget that you still have the dishes to clean after lunch and dinner today?" Sebastian said still dusting the shelves making the little girl pout slightly.

"Aww man...I was hoping you would forget that daddy, how do you even remember everything? Oh well, I still have several hours until then at least." Luna said as she let go of the demon butler.

"I'm simply one hell of a butler, Luna." Sebastian said said with a smirk.

"Well, can you take me to Ciel, please daddy? I'm ready to tell him what I told you earlier today." Luna asked her father in a quiet voice.

"Alright, I can do this for you little one. Afterwards I have to get back to cleaning the library." Sebastian replied to his daughter as he put down the duster.

Holding out his hand for her, which she gently took, he led her to Ciel's study. The demon butler knocked on the study door and the two entered once they heard Ciel say "come in." The young earl looked up from his work noticing the shy and nervous look on Luna's face.

"Master, I believe there is something miss Luna has to tell you, but do please be kind enough to allow her to speak what it is she has to say for she was very scared and nervous to tell me earlier today." Sebastian told his young master.

"Alright, I can do that. Now then, please tell me what you have to say Luna. Don't worry I won't yell at you or give you extra punishment." Ciel told the little girl who was now hiding behind Sebastian's legs.

"Go on you can tell him, I will be right here if you need me." Sebastian told Luna gently.

"Well you see sir, I have this scar on my back in the shape of the crescent moon with three stars that glows blue on the full moon, then I turn into my dragon form to fly to the roof, and turn into my wolf form to stare at the moon for a while until I fall asleep. I wake up in my room without remembering how or when I got there, I never said anything about this in fear of what you or daddy would say or think of me." Luna explained to the young earl.

"Hmm...interesting, can you please show me this scar?" Ciel asked her gently which was rare for him to do.

Luna nodded then lifted her shirt high enough so that the young earl and her father could see her scar. After showing them her scar she put her shirt back down and told them how she got the scar.

"They told me that this stupid scar would bind me to them no matter what or where I go but I don't care cause now I have a family who will protect me." Luna told her father and the young earl.

"Yes that is correct Luna, we will protect you from anyone or anything. Alright then, have you been doing your extra chores?" Ciel asked the little girl.

"Yes sir, I'm doing a good job so far." Luna said smiling.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Well if that is all then I need to get back to my work, you can go now but stay out of trouble because you are still on punishment for a week." Ciel said as he went back to his work waving his hand to dismiss her and the demon butler.

Luna left the study first and went to her toy room to play until lunch time. Several hours later and she was in the dining room eating chicken noodle soup, toast with jam, drinking apple juice, and apple pie for dessert. Once she was done she went to clean her dishes and the other dishes in the sink which was now a small pile much to her dismay. It took her 45 minutes to clean the dishes this time due to more dishes having to be cleaned then she washed her hands and headed to her room to take a nap until dinner so she could save some energy.

 _'That girl knows how to keep me and the young master busy. Oh dear it would seem that it is time to wake her up for dinner.'_ Sebastian thought to himself as he finished making dinner having to replace the burnt food that Baldroy made.

He went into her room and gently shook her to wake her up only to get a grumpy response from her.

"Go away...too sleepy." Luna said sleepily.

"Excuse me? Would you care to rephrase that young lady?" Sebastian said warningly raising his eyebrow.

Recognizing the tone as a warning, she quickly woke up and sat up on her bed.

"I mean...I'm going to start heading downstairs for dinner, sorry daddy." Luna said as she got out of bed.

"That's what I thought you said, now wash up before heading to dinner." Sebastian told her then left her room.

Sighing to herself as she went to the bathroom to wash up knowing that she managed to get away without a warning swat. She left the bathroom a few minutes later and headed for the dining room and sat down at the table. Sebastian came in shortly afterward with the food tray then Ciel came in taking a break from work so he could eat his dinner.

"For dinner tonight we have roasted chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, rolls with melted butter, a fruit salad made from fresh fruit, and for dessert chocolate cake with cherries and whipped cream." Sebastian said as he served the food to his young master and daugher.

Mey-Rin came in with the drinks, tea for Ciel and lemonade for Luna. Baldroy had to help Mey-Rin a couple of times since she spilled the drinks a few times. Halfway through dinner Ciel noticed Luna playing with her food which annoyed him.

"Luna Eclipse Micaelis! Don't play with your food like that! Food is for eating not for playing!" Ciel scolded her which caused her to stop playing with her food and looked down.

"Sorry about that, Ciel. I will eat my food like a good girl." Luna said feeling bad for making the young earl upset with her.

"See that you do, I will not tolerate such childish behavior at the table. If I see you do that again or if Sebastian sees you do that then you will be in timeout for 10 minutes, do I make myself clear?" Ciel warned her sternly.

"Eep...yes sir, crystal clear." Luna replied to him quietly.

"Good, now finish eating your dinner and then go to the kitchen to clean the dishes and take out the trash." Ciel told her firmly then went back to his food.

Luna simply nodded in response and continued to eat her dinner properly this time not wanting to be scolded again. Once dinner was finished she took both her plates and Ciel's plates back to the kitchen on the food tray to be cleaned.

As soon as she got inside the kitchen she groaned miserably looking at the pile of dishes, which she called dish mountain, and slowly walked over to the sink to start cleaning them. Sebastian came in shortly afterward to watch her and to make sure she didn't break anything, which made her nervous but she tried to ignore him and kept cleaning. An hour and a half later she was on the last plate when she decided to goof around and make faces in the clean plate.

"Luna, please stop goofing off and finish the dishes so you can take out the trash. Need I remind you that if you break it you will be punished for it." Sebastian warned the young girl.

"Oh come on daddy! I'm just having some fun, so stop worrying about it. I won't break it, see? I'm being careful with it." Luna said as she kept goofing around and giggling.

After she had her fill of being goofy she tried to put the plate away but there was no more room for it. Spotting a space near the top of the pile of clean dishes she turned into her dragon form and flew to the top since she couldn't reach it. She put the plate in the spot she saw then turned around and accidentally hit the plate off with her tail, flinching at the breaking sound of china. Luna was on the ground in a flash, back in her human form, trying to put the broken pieces back together.

"Luna Eclipse Michaelis! Come here now young lady!" Sebastian yelled at her clearly angry.

Just as she was about to get up to face her punishment, she saw that her scar started to glow blue but faintly and noticed how the broken plate was suddenly fixed, good as new. Stunned and shocked, she stared at the now fixed plate for a few moments then got up and walked to her very upset father. Luna lowered her head in shame as she was turned to the side and given 5 very hard swats on her backside which she yelped at each one. Sebastian then led her to a corner by her arm and told her to stay there for 5 minutes. Crying lightly, she stood there in the corner feeling guilty for breaking the plate with her dragon tail and not being careful enough.

"Alright, you can come out from timeout, Luna." Sebastian said much calmer now.

Luna gladly left the corner and ran to hug her father tightly saying sorry repeatedly while crying. The demon butler held her close rubbing soothing circles on her back to calm her down and telling her that she is forgiven.

"I really am sorry for breaking the plate daddy, I will be more careful next time." Luna said now that she was calmer.

"It's alright little one, I forgive you." Sebastian told his daughter gently.

"Daddy, my scar glowed faintly and fixed the broken plate. I think it might be connected to my feelings cause when I was over there I was trying to fix it." Luna explained to the demon butler.

"Really? Interesting, well go ahead and take out the trash after you put the plate away carefully this time." Sebastian told her pointing to the very full trash can.

"Ok, I will be careful this time daddy." Luna replied to her father.

She gave him a quick hug then got off his lap and carefully put the plate away, then she went over to the trash can and turned into her dragon form which is her strongest form and took it to the dumpster outside. Luna came back inside in her human form panting as the trash bag was very heavy.

"Can I play in my room now daddy, please?" Luna asked the demon butler kindly with puppy eyes.

"Yes you may, you did fairly well today despite what happened a bit ago." Sebastian told her smiling kindly.

"Yay! Thanks daddy!" Luna said happily then ran off to her room to play until bedtime.

Several hours later, the demon butler came in to her room to check on her and to tell her it was time for bed only to see that she was not in her room. He noticed that her window was open, so he went over to it and leaned over to see if he can spot her. Sebastian saw her shadow in her wolf form realizing she was on the roof and remembering that she told him that on the full moon she will do this until she falls asleep. With his demon powers he jumps to the roof with ease and sure enough he finds her staring at the moon in her wolf form with her scar glowing blue. Luna looked to be in a trance so the demon butler decided not to disturb her and waited until she fell asleep. A few hours later and she was fast asleep curled up in a ball in her wolf form but her scar had stopped glowing as soon as she fell asleep. Sebastian gently picked her up and carried her back to her room, got her into her pajamas, put her in her bed, and tucked her in. She had turned back into her human form the moment she touched the bed, then the demon butler left her room to wander the moonlit halls of the mansion.

Luna woke up the next morning in her bed, clearly confused as to how she got here when the last thing she remembered was being on the roof in her wolf form. Shrugging she got up to get dressed and continue with her extra chores for the week.

One week later and Luna was finally done with her extra chores, she was currently in Ciel's study with her father.

"I have called you here today because I have something to give you, Luna." Ciel told the little girl.

"Really? Yay! I love presents!" Luna said happily bouncing up and down with glee.

Ciel walked over to her and put a black necklace on her, which had the Phantomhive symbol and her name on it.

"Thank you Ciel, I love it!" Luna said smiling happily.

"This is a special necklace that I had Sebastian make. You see, when you turn into either your wolf form or dragon form that necklace will turn into a black collar. It has the Phantomhive symbol on it with your name on it which will also appear on the black collar so that if you are to go out with us then you are to be in your wolf form since it's too hard to explain why I have a young girl living in my mansion. When we are out and if you're with us you will be known as my new exotic pet wolf that I got, do you understand?" Ciel explained to her.

"Yes sir, I understand and I am perfectly fine with it." Luna said still smiling happily then she hugged him and left the study.

"Sebastian, make sure she stays out of trouble. That's an order, now go so I can get back to my work." Ciel told his demon butler then went to his desk and sat down on his fancy chair.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said as he bowed slightly with his right hand on his chest then left the study to keep an eye on his daughter.

 **Yay! Chapter 5 is done, which means that chapter 6 will be the last chapter of this story. I made this chapter a bit longer than the others due to having it about Luna's extra chores. I will work on chapter 6 as soon as I can and be sure to look forward to it cause I have a special surprise waiting for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya everyone! This is going to be the last chapter of my story so enjoy and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Black Butler nor do I make any money from writing this story. I only wrote this story for fun. I do however own Luna Eclipse.**

 **Chapter 6**

It has been one year since Luna was adopted by Sebastian and today was Luna's birthday. Ciel finally started to like her and consider her like a little sister, but would never admit it. Luna thought of Ciel as a big brother but was too nervous to tell him that she considered him as an older brother. Throughout the year the little trouble maker would either pull a prank or cause some mischief when she got bored only to get caught by her father who would punish her afterwards. Luna was currently playing in her room full of energy and feeling very happy.

 _'I'm so excited! It's my 11th birthday today! Yay! I'm going to ask daddy and Ciel if they can take me somewhere to celebrate.'_ Luna thought happily to herself.

She quickly ran out of her room in search for her father first. In her rush of excitement she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone. Looking up Luna saw her father looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hiya daddy! I'm sorry for running in the hall but I'm too hyper and excited to calm down cause today is my birthday! I turned 11 today!" Luna said quickly bouncing up and down.

"It's quite alright little one, I understand it's your special day so I won't get mad at you for running in the hall. Just be careful next time ok?" Sebastian told her calmly.

"Ok I will be careful next time. Daddy, can you and Ciel take me somewhere for my birthday? Please?" Luna asked using her puppy eyes.

"We will have to see if the young master is up for it, Luna. You know how he is when it comes to celebrations." Sebastian said carefully trying not to upset or disappoint his daughter.

"Oh yeah...well let's go and ask him anyway." Luna replied with a smile.

The demon butler led her to Ciel's study and instantly she bolted to him and hugged him tightly. Catching the young earl off guard, he nearly fell backwards but Sebastian caught him before he even touched the ground.

"Are you alright master?" Sebastian asked his master.

"I'm fine, just surprised to get tackled so suddenly by Luna." Ciel replied slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Ciel, I'm just so excited cause today is my 11th birthday! I was wondering if you could come with daddy and me and go somewhere to celebrate." Luna asked the young earl.

"Whatever, just don't do that again got it? As for your request I will have to decline it. You should know how I feel about celebrations by now. If you want to celebrate your birthday then do it without me." Ciel said coldly towards her causing the little girl to tear up.

"Oh...ok...well if that's your answer then I will just be in my room celebrating alone." Luna said in a sad and disappointed voice.

Without another word she left the study quickly crying the whole way to her room then slammed the door shut once she got to her room. Sebastian glared darkly at his master for his cold response towards Luna which made the young earl feel uncomfortable.

"You didn't have to be so cold to her like that master, especially on her birthday." Sebastian said disapprovingly.

"Well it's the truth and I'm not going to lie about it either. Oh stop glaring at me like that Sebastian! If you want me to apologize to her then forget it, I'm not the kind of person to say sorry. Also you can take some money if you plan to buy her something and get her something from me as well. Now if that's all then go and comfort your daughter so I can focus on my work and that's an order!" Ciel told his demon butler annoyed.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said bowing slightly with his right hand on his chest.

 _'I know how the young master is. I've noticed he has finally started to like her so him telling me to take some money so I can buy her something is his way of trying to make it up to Luna for being so cold to her.'_ Sebastian thought to himself.

The demon butler then left his master's study to go comfort his daughter as best as he could. When he got to her door he knocked only to get a grumpy "go away" from her. Sighing he went in anyway so he could try to cheer her up again, he found her on her bed hugging her pillow crying softly. On closer inspection he could see that she cried very hard due to her eyes being red and her face stained with dry tears. Sebastian gently sat next to her and put a comforting hand on her back then she instantly fell into his arms crying anew.

"Shh...shh...it's alright little one, calm down. I'm here and I will do what I can to make your special day happen and to make you happy. Is there anywhere you would like to go?" Sebastian said in a gentle voice while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Once Luna calmed down enough she told him in a small and quiet voice that she wanted to go to the park to play, get some ice cream from the store, and get some presents.

"Hmm...well we could always do all that here in the mansion. I can have Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny go shopping for gifts while I make you a nice ice cream sundae and birthday cake. As for the park you could go outside and play with Pluto until I'm ready for you to come back. How does this sound?" Sebastian explained to her with a kind smile.

"Really? Yay! Thanks daddy! You're the best! Oh and thank you for cheering me up, I really appreciate it." Luna said happily while hugging her father tightly.

"If I couldn't cheer up my daughter on her birthday then what kind of father would I be?" Sebastian said as he got up which made his daughter giggle.

"Alright then, I will be outside playing with Pluto in my wolf form. See you later daddy!" Luna said smiling happily then turned into her dragon form and flew out her window.

Sebastian smiled to himself, glad that he could make her happy again. He then left her room to find the three servants in the mansion. Mey-Rin was cleaning the vases, Baldroy was in the kitchen trying to make something without causing an explosion, and Finny was outside in the garden. It only took the demon butler a few minutes to find and explain to the three servants about his plan to celebrate Luna's birthday. He got them together in the main lobby and gave them money and a list of stuff to get her for her birthday presents.

"Don't worry Sebastian! The three of us will find something spectacular for miss Luna!" Baldroy said with a big grin.

"I can't wait to see her face when she sees what we get her for her birthday." Finny said smiling.

"This will be miss Luna's best birthday ever, yes it will!" Mey-Rin said excitedly.

"Alright then go ahead and take care of it while I take care of her birthday cake and ice cream sundae. I want you three to be back in 2 hours, understood?" Sebastian told them firmly.

"Yes sir!" All three said in unison.

Once that was all done they left the mansion to go to town and find Luna her birthday presents. The demon butler then quickly went to the kitchen to get started on the cake and ice cream.

Meanwhile outside Luna was having fun playing with Pluto in her wolf form giggling and laughing. The two took a short break so they could catch their breath after running for so long playing tag.

"You're really good at tag, boy. I had a hard time trying to get you." Luna said with a big smile.

"Alf! Alf! (Thank you Luna! I always have fun playing with you.)" Pluto barked happily wagging his huge tail then licked her face causing her to giggle.

"Hehe...that tickles Pluto!" Luna said in between giggles.

"Alf! Alf! (So what do you want to do now?)" Pluto asked her once he stopped licking her face.

"Hmm...want to play hide and seek?" Luna asked the demon hound.

"Alf! Alf! (Yeah!)" Pluto replied happily wagging his tail excitedly.

Luna got up and went to go count while Pluto ran to find a good hiding spot. After counting to ten, she carefully scanned her surroundings to see if she could find the giant demon hound. It took her a while before she finally could see a silver shape behind a tree. Giggling to herself she quietly snuck up behind him and then tackled him to the ground smiling and wagging her tail happily.

"I found you Pluto! Hehe, now let's see if you can find me this time!" Luna said playfully poking him in the side with her paw.

"Alf! Alf! (Aww man! I thought I found a good hiding spot.)" Pluto barked pouting slightly.

Pluto then went to a tree and started to count (which was barking) while Luna went to go find a good hiding spot. After the tenth count the demon hound then started to sniff out Luna's scent so he could find her which apparently didn't work. Confused, he decided to try and find her with his hearing trying to see if he could hear her make any sound. It took him longer to find her but after a while he saw some leaves fall on a nearby tree and immediately jumped to the spot where Luna was hiding which shocked her out of the tree and to the ground with a loud thud. Flinching, he jumped down next to her and gently nuzzled her.

"I'm ok boy, you just startled me is all." Luna said with a kind smile.

"Alf! Alf! (That's good to hear. I didn't mean to scare you Luna, but you are really good at hiding.)" Pluto barked relieved to hear that she was ok.

"Well let's just take a nap by the porch until dad is ready for me to come back inside. Besides I'm getting tired from all the running around and falling out of trees." Luna said joking towards the end.

The two then walked towards the spot they planned to nap for a while. Pluto laid down and Luna laid down next to him cuddling a bit to stay warm from the cold air soon both falling asleep. Sebastian came out to get Luna only to look down and find both her and the demon hound fast asleep by his feet. Smiling slightly at the sight he gently woke the birthday girl up, as she yawned and stretched he told her that it was time to come back inside.

"Go wash up and then go to the dining room, alright?" Sebastian told her.

"Ok daddy!" Luna replied happily then turned back into a kid and ran back inside to get cleaned up.

The demon butler went inside to get the three servants, who got back a while ago, and told them where to put her presents. Once Luna was all done getting cleaned up she walked quickly to the dining room and sat down on her favorite chair. Shortly after her father came in with a food tray holding a big cake while Baldroy came in with another food tray with her ice cream sundae. Bouncing up and down in her chair with excitement, Luna was very happy to see her birthday cake and ice cream sundae which were both put in front of her on the table. The three servants and her father sang her happy birthday and she quickly blew out the candles and made a wish.

"Happy birthday miss Luna!" All three said at once cheerfully.

"What did you wish for?" Sebastian asked her curiously.

"If I told you then my wish would not come true." Luna said giggling.

Once Luna, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny had their fill of cake and ice cream, Sebastian brought out the presents the three went out to get her, including a gift he got for her. Squealing with joy she quickly went to open her gifts. Sebastian got her a teddy bear which she named Ruby, Mey-Rin got her several new clothes and shoes, Baldroy got her a bag of new dog toys for when she was in her wolf form, Finny got her a framed photo of everyone in the mansion including their friends, and Ciel got her a stuffed toy rabbit which she named Fluffy. Her father explained how Ciel gave him some money so that he could buy her something that was from him.

"Thank you all so much for my gifts and for making my birthday special! I can't remember the last time I was this happy." Luna said thanking all of them smiling happily and giving them each a big hug.

"You're welcome miss Luna, we're glad that we could make your birthday special." Finny said with a smile.

"I'm going to take my gifts to my room and then write something for Ciel. Daddy could you take the letter to him when I'm done, please?" Luna asked her father.

"Consider it done little one, just call for me when you're done." Sebastian replied to his daughter.

Nodding in reply she got her gifts and then quickly ran to her room to write the letter. After 30 minutes she called for her father who took the letter to Ciel who was in his study.

"Master, I have a letter miss Luna has written for you. She asked me to give it to you and that she wants you to read it." Sebastian told his master as he gave him the letter.

Ciel took the letter from his demon butler and started to read it.

 _Dear Ciel,_

 _Thank you for the rabbit plush, I named it Fluffy cause I thought it sounded cute. I'm writing to you because I'm too nervous to say what I want to tell you in person. Over the past year that I've lived here, I've considered you like an older brother and I'm hoping you consider me as a younger sister. I will always be thankful for you letting me stay here and having Sebastian adopt me. I hope maybe one day you and I could spend some time together and have some fun playing catch or chess._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Luna Eclipse Micaelis_

Ciel read the letter a few more times just to be sure he read it right. Shocked that she would still want to talk to him after what happened earlier today, he got up from his fancy chair and went to her room.

"Oh, hiya Ciel. What brings you to my room?" Luna asked shyly looking away from him but not before glancing that her letter was in his hand.

"I just came here to say sorry for my coldness towards you earlier and that I'm glad you like your gift. Also I would be honored to play some chess with you but not catch for I am not that athletic." Ciel told her trying his best to sound sincere.

"It's ok Ciel, I forgive you and I can't wait to learn how to play chess." Luna said with a kind smile.

Nodding he turned around and went back to his study. Luna hugged her new stuffed toys Ruby and Fluffy tightly feeling happy knowing that Ciel showed her some form of kindness for the first time.

 _'Today really has been a good day and I will forever be grateful to Ciel and daddy for taking me in.'_ Luna thought to herself smiling.

 **Yay! My first Black Butler story is finally done! I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. So until next time when I figure out what to write next which might take me a while, take care everyone!**

 **Also I plan to write a sequel to this story as soon as I figure out what the title should be. I already have some ideas for the story.**


End file.
